


Wife or Son

by Ttori315



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not A Happy Ending, This is super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Tony has to choose between saving Pepper or Peter





	Wife or Son

**Author's Note:**

> I legit cried when I wrote this. Requested on my tumblr

There had to be a way to save them both. Making a choice between the two, he couldn’t do it. He loved the both of them with his entire being. They were his family. His wife and his son. How could anyone expect him to choose? But that was the problem, the villain knew he wouldn’t be able to. Knew that to force him to make that choice would destroy him. But if he didn’t, both of them would die.

They’d been taken at the same time. He didn’t know exactly when, but they’d both had places to be and had just, never shown up. He’d gotten calls, asking where they were. He hadn’t immediately jumped to conclusions, but he’d had a feeling that something was wrong. Then he’d gotten the call.

He didn’t even know who had them. Friday couldn’t trace the call, too scrambled for even her superior coding. They’d been demanding, taunting. Letting him know that they had both Pepper and Peter and that there was no way to get both of them back alive. He had to choose. One or the other, he couldn’t save them both.

“What the hell do you want!?” he yelled, at a loss.

“Simple. I want you to suffer. I want you to have to choose one or the other. You could always choose neither. Then you’ll lose them both. Take too long and I just might get bored. Kill them both and send them back in pieces. A piece per day until you have them all. Maybe you could try to put them back together again.” the voice answered, cruel and laughing.

He didn’t recognize it. He knew he had a lot of enemies, but someone this sadistic. Someone who was obviously entertained by this. They just wanted to watch him suffer. They didn’t want money or power. Who hated him so much that his misery was everything they wanted in their life?

“Please. Please I’ll do anything. I have money, influence. I can get you anything you want.” He was desperate. He couldn’t make this decision. He wouldn’t.

The voice laughed, cold. “All I want is for you to lose. Whatever you choose. Whichever one you save. You lose in the end. One of them will die. Who do you love more? Who do you want back more? They can hear you. They’ll hear your choice and they’ll know. Their last thoughts will be that you didn’t love them enough. Wouldn’t protect them.”

Tony threw a wrench across the lab. “I’ll fucking find you! I will find you and then I’ll find them!” he yelled, knowing that if he hadn’t by now, it was unlikely that he would.

“Maybe you will, but by the time you do, they’ll both be dead. Just tell me which you want to save and I’ll tell you where they are. The two are too far apart for you to get to both of them.” the voice answered.

Tony put his head in his hands. There were tears now. He needed to save both of them. But if he didn’t choose, both would be dead. How could he choose between the two of them?

“You’re sick. What did I do to you? Take me instead! They’re innocent!”

“They may be innocent, but you are not. I don’t want you dead. I want you to suffer. Feel the loss of not being able to save the both of them. For having to choose between the two. I want them to hear your betrayal. They’ll know that you didn’t pick them and that will be the last thing you hear. Two minutes left. Choose or the both of them die knowing you couldn’t even decide. Knowing that for all your heroism, you couldn’t save those closest to you.”

Tony was shaking. If he chose Peter, Pepper died. If he chose Pepper, Peter wouldn’t make it. He tried to think of ways around this. Peter had his powers, maybe he could fight his way out. But they had been taken four hours ago. He would have been able to break free by now. Maybe if he had more time he would be able to, but with only two minutes left…

Then there was Pepper. She was smart, resourceful. She lacked powers though. She didn’t have a suit. God why hadn’t he made her a damn suit? She wouldn’t have been taken if she’d had one. She wouldn’t be able to fight her way out. If he picked her she would survive, maybe Peter would if he could fight.

But she would never forgive him if he picked her over Peter. She loved him just as much as Tony did. If he picked her and Peter didn’t make it, she would never forgive him. But the same could be true of Peter. He would never be okay with being chosen over Pepper. And Tony, he loved them both so damn much.

“Please… Please.” he whimpered. He didn’t want… couldn’t…

“One minute left. If this is too hard I’ll just kill them both. I hope you’re ready to recieve a lot of packages. I’m thinking one a day for the next year or so.’ Tony could hear how much the person on the other end was enjoying this. It made him sick to his stomach. “Choose now or kill them both.”

He didn’t want to do this. Couldn’t do this. He could only save one. Could only see one of them again. The other would die and know that it was Tony’s fault. His wife or his son. Wife or son. Wife or son.

Wife

or

Son

“Peter.” he said quietly. “I choose Peter.”

“The boy? Fine. I’ll send you his location. As for Mrs. Stark-Potts?”

There was a crackle and then

“Tony! Tony it’s okay.” Pepper’s voice came over the speakers and Tony moaned. “Tony I love you. Save Peter. Save…”

There was a single gunshot and then silence.


End file.
